magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Thurr Hvalur
Hvalur are cold-water relatives of leviathans, not quite as long, but built for strength and resilience in the cold Arkene waters they call home. They are opportunistic hunters, but especially enjoy chasing after seals and whales, using a magical sort of echolocation to find and capture prey. Unlike other leviathans, hvalur must breathe air, and so are often encountered near the ocean’s surface. The rok variety is said to be curious, and rarely harms humans, but the more aggressive '''thurr hvalur' has been known to ram holes in ships and leave sailors stranded. Because the creatures live in dense iceberg fields and even under partial ice sheets during the winter, the only sailors likely to come across hvalur tend to be explorers or foolhardy traders. If they are lucky, a wanderer in the frigid north might come across a hvalur egg resting on an ice floe.'' Egg This leathery tan egg has a crest of fins poking out of the top. Hatchling A hatchling hvalur must eat constantly in order to build up the layer of blubber that will protect it from the cold. Their eggs are loaded with extra fats and oils for just this purpose, and immediately after hatching, a hvalur will turn around and consume the extra contents of its egg. This first meal can save the hvalur for only a few hours, but luckily the hatchlings are easily capable of hunting prey on their own. Thurr hvalur are solitary by nature, and receive no parental care. They are fully capable of using their magical pulses for hunting and defense, but also bear thick scales to protect them from sharks, orcas, and other large predators. Relatively few thurr hvalur reach adulthood, but those that do will eventually wander further south to seek out a mate. Adult While rok hvalur can concentrate their sonar pulse to liquefy objects, the magic in the thurr hvalur’s echolocation allows them to desiccate their opponents, leeching out all the water in an organism’s body. This ability works even when the creature in question is submerged, making thurr hvalur dangerous to marine creatures and sailors alike. Stories often tell of sailors attacked by hvalur shriveling up where they stand, and should they try to leap into the water to avoid this fate, they are met instead by the hungry jaws of a thurr hvalur. Despite their frightening reputation, most thurr hvalur are content to leave humans alone. They can be found as far south as Silva, migrating annually to win over a mate through bloody combat. Both males and females will fight over mates, sometimes even with each other, leaving deep scars on the loser and victor alike. Although the resulting wounds look nasty, thurr hvalur recover quickly, and many magi believe these fights to be almost like a sort of game to them, a means of showing off their strength while testing that of others. These mating rituals come to a close with the first hint of winter, when all of the female thurr hvalur return north to lay their eggs on the developing ice. Additional Information * No. 606 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 5 * Released: August 1th, 2015 * Artist: Tekla * Description: PKGriffin * Dimorphism: **Female - Turquoise **Male - Tan Category:2015 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Leviathans